


never out of style

by helsinkibaby



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Het, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We tell the world that we finally got it all right. I choose you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	never out of style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leobrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/gifts).



There's a part of her that can't believe she's here again. In a New York City apartment that's not hers at three in the morning, standing and staring out the window alone in a shirt that's too big for her and nothing else. 

(There's a part of her that believes it all too easily.)

A soft pad of footsteps behind her signals his presence and she meets his eyes in the reflection on the glass, doesn't turn around. He's pulled on the pair of jeans he'd been wearing earlier, is rubbing his eyes sleepily, hair sticking up and out every which way. He still manages to smile at her, that smile that's haunted her for years, the same smile she wrote songs about, the smile she'd sworn she was so over. 

(She'd never really meant it, had said it because one day, it would be true. That day is yet to come.)

When he reaches her, his arms slip around her from behind, his chin fitting snugly into the crook of her shoulder. His lips find her neck and her eyes flutter shut at the sensation, her traitorous body already starting to respond to him. 

When she stays still, his eyes find hers in the glass. "Couldn't sleep?" His voice is rough, gravelly, and she smiles without humour because it was exactly the opposite problem. She'd been sleeping all too well in his arms and when she'd woken up, that knowledge, the knowledge that she was right back where she'd fought so hard to get away from, had chased any sleep away. 

"This was a mistake." 

Her words sound harsher than she means them and he blinks in surprise - she's never spoken to him like that before. 

He blinks again, slowly this time. "No."

One word, that's all he says and she doesn't now whether it's shock or anger that makes her turn to face him. "Seriously? The whole world knows about us before, how it didn't work out... What's changed that it suddenly will? If that's what you even want."

Even to her own ears, she sounds bitter, hysterical almost. He doesn't rise to the bait though, doesn't point out that it was mostly down to her that the world knew about them. He just holds her gaze, holds her hand. "We have." He takes her other hand.  "I have."

A few years ago, she would have given anything to hear those words.

Maybe it's that old longing that makes her stay, makes her listen. "We've both done things we regret," he says. "Both tried to move on. And look where it got us. Back here again."

She rolls her eyes. "If the words fate or destiny come out of your mouth, I'm leaving."

She hadn't meant it as a joke but his lips twitch. "I'm saying that, yeah, people are going to talk. And if they ask, we tell the world that we finally got it all right." One hand moved up to cup her cheek. "I choose you, Taylor. I would always choose you."

His thumb sweeps up and down her cheek and she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. The hand that's not still holding his moves up to his chest, rests over his heart. She can feel it beating, the same rhythm as hers, faster than usual, like he's nervous too. 

"I should leave," she hears herself whisper, but it's her head that's saying that, and she's pretty sure they both know her heart's winning this battle. 

"Nah," he says, and she opens her eyes to see not a smile, but a serious gaze. "Stay. Please."

He's never said that to her before. 

She takes another deep breath. "OK."


End file.
